EdxWinry 100 Themes
by Saturn Stars
Summary: Many different drabbles on EdxWinry . It's been a long time since I updated this, but I plan to finish it. There is something for everyone in here, so please read and enjoy. This story is happenning again. Lots of fluff and angst for fans.
1. Childhood Friend

**

* * *

**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Childhood Friend_

* * *

****

**_Thanks to Zamnandi, my brilliant editor! (Hugs) Without her, all this would not be possible _**

Oh no guys, I'm back again. With obvious EdxWin themes for you all. Enjoy (Grin)

* * *

**THEM****E ONE**

* * *

She wistfully remembered the cheerful young days with her two best friends. The days where they would all run down a path laughing gleefully, trying to catch up to one another… or Edward. Or the soft afternoons where the sky was a gentle pink and they would pick flowers in a field close to their homes. 

She remembers one moment upon the hilltop, Edward sitting by her side. It was peaceful, quiet. No words passed between them, as usual. But she never minded, even to this day. It was the youngest days when she knew him as her friend best.

But terrible things had happened so tragically. His heart had almost been torn into a thousand pieces. Her heart had shattered as well, no doubt. Ed and Al were forced to come live with their best friend, her. Arguments could be heard echoing through the small town every night. Edward didn't want to be there; Al didn't want to upset anyone. All Winry could do was steer clear from the boy. How could she possibly replace his mum? No wonder he had shouted words of hate to her when she tried to get close.

But Edward soon sobered; there was no doubt about that. He became his old self once again. Winry knew why, and she didn't like the reason. Why couldn't he have become happy and accepted her as his family? Why did his energy have to return for all the wrong reasons? She was glad that the fire had returned to both the young boy's eyes, that didn't mean that what they were planning was right! Once again the girl fell silent, having no words to say. How could she stop them? Edward was determined.

She watched the train speed pass her. She couldn't help but feel tears well in bright blue eyes. They were leaving for their training, and getting closer to their goal everyday. She really was happy for them in that aspect. But no-one ever thought of her, how their leave was affecting her.

What will happen with the Elric' brothers she will never know.

If they will someday reach their ultimate life goal, she doesn't know. After the accident so many years ago, she hopes and prays that everything will turn out alright. Then they can finally come home, and be within her care once again.

Winry Rockbell doesn't really know anything, she desperately tries to discover the new people that rock up on her doorstep, but the stay is never for long.

But she knows one thing for sure.

She looks up from her book as Edward walks by, winking at her skilfully. How quick he was to capture her since his arrival. He was leaving tomorrow, and had only returned for a mere auto-mail repair. But that didn't mean he hadn't left her breathless.

He grabs an apple from the kitchen and throws it into the air before taking a huge bite out of it. "Thanks for all your help Winry." He tells her truthfully. He then calls for Al loudly, who is outside with their escort Armstrong.

It had only been one sentence, but it had left her smiling. And it would be enough for her to hold onto until he did decide to return.

_Yes, her childhood friend Edward was definitely much more than a childhood friend to her now, much more. _

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	2. Family

**

* * *

**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Family_

* * *

**Thanks to:** **My Editor Zamnandi! Nothing is possible without her Huggles**

**Rated: G**

**

* * *

****THEME TWO**

* * *

He only knew his life with Trisha and Al. That was his family. It was extremely hard to suddenly start calling Pinako, Auntie Pinako. And there was absolutely no way in hell he looked at Winry as a sister. He had wanted to marry her since he was the tender age of five. Just because he was rejected by her, didn't mean he could suddenly forget it all, like it was merely one of their stupid fights.

But he soon realised his childish, stubborn behaviour made the young girl cry. He was quick to comfort her, but that didn't make him feel any less guilty. He had shouted horrible words of cruelty to the girl; he was the one to blame. _'We're not family! I hate you! Get away from me!' _He had shivered involuntarily, when he encountered the shock in her wide blue orbs. He had softened his hash gaze straight away and looked down, in shame.

Despite everything he had put her through, she was the one there to help him through the process. She held his hand when he cringed in pain. Days and nights, she had clung to his arm steadily, while she helped him stand for the first time. The ordeal had been time-consuming, but she stood their patiently, waiting for him to take his first step with auto-mail. That's what family was for…

Even now, he continued his journey, asking nothing of her except support. She willingly gave it, but could not erase the agonising pain from her eyes every time he turned up a complete mess.

So she would yell! She would yell because she cared. She would scold the stupid boy, not like anyone else did! He sat there in fear, teeth chattering over the sight of her mighty wrench. He prayed and _prayed hard_ that it wouldn't come down onto his head for the fourth time. But it never came. He looked up to see tears falling from her eyes, her whole body shivering with violent sobs.

"Winry?"

But she didn't reply. She merely put the wrench down on the table calmly and walked away, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'How can a stupid midget make me cry?'

Ed was left there confused, glancing at her back with a raised eyebrow.

Winry had been the girl next door. Then she had been his sister. He never really looked at her as family. But she was something of the sort, someone special to him.

_It was humorous and ironic; he never would have thought that one day he could have a family with her._

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	3. Remembrance

**

* * *

**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Remembrance_

* * *

**Thanks to:** **My Editor Zamnandi! Nothing is possible without her Huggles**

**Rated: PGISH...**

* * *

**THEME THREE**

* * *

She remembers perfectly, even if he doesn't. She remembers as she glances out the window over the town, her vision fogged over with loneliness.

She remembers the absolute horror within her own heart when his lips had come into contact with hers for the very first time. It wasn't expected, she was merely watching the sunset, mourning the death herself when the boy next door suddenly had his lips upon hers.

She had wanted to squeal; she was only a child after all. But she couldn't find the heart to do that. She knew what the boy was going through, she knew he needed comfort. His mother had just goddamn died; the least she could do was let him kiss her innocently. However, when the young boy pulled away with closed eyes, she couldn't help but feel tears well in hers. She was scarred and scared. So scared that she then ran, ran far away.

She remembers it completely, even if he doesn't (_Or says he doesn't). _She had brought it up one night, just for kicks, only to have Edward shout at her in denial.

"_Why would I want to kiss a machine freak?" _

He had yelled at her. He had called her a machine freak. This of course resulted in another argument between the two.

The memory still makes her frown as she glances out her window miserably. It wasn't exactly a happy moment of her life; her first kiss was absolutely terrifying. However, she had been glad it was with him.

The boys had just left her house to continue their journey. They had faded into the shadowy distance not to long ago. Leaving her lonely, already counting down the days till she could see the two again.

No, it definitely wasn't a joyful memory, her first kiss with her childhood friend. But lately she had found her eyes lingering on his lips for far too long. Lately, she had wanted to kiss him again. Only this time she would create a memory she could smile back on.

_If that day came, she would surely seize the opportunity. _

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	4. Dog

**

* * *

**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Dog_

* * *

**Thanks to:** **My Editor Zamnandi! Nothing is possible without her Huggles**

**Rated: PG**

* * *

**THEME FOUR**

* * *

"Ed! Can you please clean that mess up?" Winry yells rather loudly from the work table. She was referring to the huge mess she had made on the floor with the oil, and had rudely asked her guest to clean it up. She however turns to reach for the towel, knowing Ed will most likely chuck an argument over it. His eyes dull slightly as he walks over towards her.

"But you made that." He states with annoyance. His tone was however low, and non-defensive.

"DO IT!" She yells again, unknowing of just how collared he had become. Without another word he bends down to the floor. The towel she had just reached for clutched in his hand tightly. He then begins wiping up some-one else's mess. Not even another protest from his mouth. She almost drops her wrench in astonishment and watches him silently. He couldn't be serious.

If she had to be completely honest, she was just looking for a fight. She was extremely bored, and enjoyed the days she would say one word and have Edward pounce on her with anger.

She had been noticing that he was slowly loosing that resolve in his voice as the years went on. She hadn't seen him for a few months, and had no idea he had gotten this terrible. Did he not like they days we're they battled for dominance? Did his position in the military really teach him to obey? All she could do was watch as his soul and fire slowly deteriorated. Or could she… possibly do something about it?

"Ed, you're so slow doing that! You're so short!" The girl bends down to help him with the mess, scoffing to herself. Ed merely backs away with content, a word still not to be heard from his mouth. She then looks up at him desperately, she has no other plan, and she has no idea how to help him. "Ed why did you do that?" She asks too suddenly. He blinks twice then tilts his head to the side with confusion.

"Just wipe it up without even arguing?" She chucks the cloth to the side; it wasn't important. She then backs him against a wall slowly, pain in every step she takes.

"Because it's not worth fighting over?" He grins cheesily, obviously hoping it was the right answer, due to the anger in her eyes. He didn't want to cause a fuss. When he discovered that her nostrils were still flaring, he backed against the wall a little more and tried his answer again. "Because you told me to?"

"So you'd do anything I asked you to?" The sneaky girl inquires innocently, pressing herself against him on the wall.

The boy merely blushes and tries to move slightly. "W-well." He stammers, feeling her breath on his face. She grabs the sides of his red coat and grin's in a way that makes him fear what's going to come next.

"Anything…?" She runs her fingers along his jaw line flirtatiously, causing him to gulp slightly. He should have been hitting her for this, not standing there completely frozen! "What if I told you to kiss me?" She moves her face in close to his, too abruptly, too quickly. She smiles at his reaction, before tilting her head to the side. Her lips lingering just above his, not even a millimetre of air between them.

If he spoke his lips would surely brush against hers and this stopped him from doing just that. She could hear his heart beating at a furious pace, she could feel his warmth. This was also exciting her, although it was strictly aimed to find out how far he had fallen. She couldn't deny that it was extremeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeely tempting.

When he finally gained control over himself, he moved his head to the side, slightly brushing her lips in the process. The feeling had been nothing more than a slight tickle, and caused her lips to tingle with delight.

"WINRY! Have you gone insane?" Edward yells eyes wide with fear. There was no way she could have been serious.

"DO IT!" She yells, exactly the way she had yelled before, her voice almost overpowering him. Although this time his eyes squint with anger and he pushes her away violently.

"No, okay! NO! I'm not going to kiss you!" He replies guiltily, looking down to the ground as if he had committed some sort of horrible crime on her behalf.

She tries to catch her balance and clings onto the desk behind her. The comment made her frown slightly. Her worries and frowns over being rejected soon however turned into a smug smirk over her success. "You don't have to be sorry, you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to you know?" She says softly, smiling at him contently. He looks up with shocked eyes and beings to say something, only to be silenced by her.

"You are not a dog in my house Edward. I don't care how you want to act around the military, but you will not blindly follow orders in my house, understand?" With this comment, Edward had realised what she was trying to do, and sighed. He then frowned and looked to the ground with shame.

"Otherwise I will make you kiss me by force!" She held up her wrench with an evil grin. Hoping to ease the tension she had caused between them.

Loud laughter could then be heard from the room, from the both of them.

She would not have Edward being collared; she would not see the flame slowly diminish in his eyes. Edward was meant for more.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	5. Library

**

* * *

**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Library_

* * *

**Thanks to:** **My Editor Zamnandi! Nothing is possible without her Huggles**

**Rated: G**

* * *

**THEME FIVE**

* * *

He was the only thing essential for her knowledge. The only one she went to in times of need.

She would confess her deepest troubles within to him. He would never say a word to her. Just hold her silently, knowingly.

When she looked upon him, she knew that there was knowledge contained in every corner of his body, in every strand of his sun-golden hair. Knowledge she didn't need to know, knowledge that had been packed into his head over the years. Knowledge he alone could comprehend.

She wasn't ever going to try and compete with his books. She wasn't ever going to try and compete with the love and affection he had for his brother. She was never ever going to try competing with his alchemy. She knew where she stood with him, and it was scribbled on the pages of her heart.

Like he was a library she could read him for days, explore every word of him, which might let her in on his deep dark secret. She could spend hours flicking through the pages of his story.

Despite everything he knew, everything he had been through, she was content in having the softest of powers over him; the power to send him to sleep when she ran her hands through his hair gently.

She had the power to completely freeze him when their hands brushed against one another. She had a quiet sort of power over him, a power they were both content with.

Her heart was a library, written at the hands of her own sadness, and understanding of his.

_One day she would tear out the pages within them both, and create books filled with stories of happiness and joy. Their own library together. _

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	6. Always Right

**

* * *

**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Always Right_

* * *

**Thanks to:** **My Editor Zamnandi! Nothing is possible without her Huggles**

**Rated: G**

* * *

**THEME SIX**

* * *

The pain was always right. Just below his shoulder.

He had talked to Winry about it quietly one day, saying the pain could send him to the verge of tears. She insisted it was just a 'phantom limb thing' but he refused to believe his own body would be stupid enough to feel pain from an arm that wasn't there.

So _he insisted_ that she pull apart his auto-mail, dissemble it and reassemble it, all for his own satisfaction. She did it anyway, even though she knew it wouldn't cease the problem. She didn't want to hurt his pride, not at this hour of the night anyway.

She pulled up a chair next to him and sat on it delicately, throwing her pony tail over her shoulder, and furrowing her eyebrows in ready concentration.

He was even willing to put up with the pain of docking it on again. He wanted it completely rebuilt. Winry couldn't believe she had to do this just because he thought he was right - he always thought he was right. But she did it anyway, and with any luck the pain would continue, and she would have to repeat the whole process again. Why was she so pathetic? Why couldn't she just tell him to get stuffed?

But she wasn't going to do that. She felt guilty about his auto-mail. It was being an inconvenience for him and it was all her fault. She would do her best to make it right; it always had to be right.

A couple of hours passed and the pain started again. He was lying on the couch, Winry watching over him tenderly. The pain had nothing to do with the docking on of his limbs though; it was that same pain he had felt before, a pain so strong he could have sworn his arm was there.

He glanced up at Winry desperately. He couldn't ask her to repeat the process again, unless he offered a lot of cash. She looked down at him with a smug smirk. He has no idea what it was for and frowned in confusion. But she knew that the pain had returned.

Her smiled immediately turned into a guilty sigh however, when she thinks of his pain. He didn't want to loose his arms. He didn't want auto-mail, yet here she was smirking over it?

After that day he never challenged Winry when it came to auto-mail again. He had discovered that that pain was indeed a phantom limb sensation, as it was definitely always only right, never on his left. He had also discovered that Winry was as well when it came to these things, always right.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	7. It's Kind of a Fight

**

* * *

**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_It's kind of a fight..._

* * *

**Thanks to:** **My Editor Zamnandi! Nothing is possible without her Huggles**

**Rated: Gish..?**

* * *

**THEME SEVEN**

* * *

It was kind of a fight every time they were in the room together. Kind of a fight every time their strong personalities slammed into one another.

Stubborn stares, heated glares, tensed fists, red faces, bumps on heads, wrenches raised, hairs on end, gritted teeth. The list just went on.

It all started over the stupidest things as well. So stupid that sometimes Ed's brother would even leave the room. It was so stupid he couldn't bear to hear it. He would stand up over the newly started fight. What was the fight over again? Who got to sit in that chair at the dinner table? He would sigh with one last glance over his shoulder and head outside to talk to auntie Pinako.

The fights were destructive as well. Anything was hurled. Anything and everything was thrown, vases, knives, forks, cups, plates, chairs, books, shoes and of course her trusty wrenches which was almost most dreaded by the young man. Ed would be damned if he could ever dodge that thing. It was always Winry who threw these items though. Although Winry could greatly piss Edward off, he would never dream of hurting her. Winry on the other hand, definitely did dream of hurting him. Actually it made her day when she created a new bruise on his body, especially after the jerk he could be! She would burst into mad laughter after hitting him over the head… that's exactly how frustrated he got her.

If it wasn't 'Drink milk you shrimp!' it was 'Shut the hell up machine freak.' The list of insults they threw at each other was also never ending.

Some times he would just crack up into laughter at the sight of her angered glares upon him, wishing him painful death. Then there were times she could be rolling on the floor with laughter, when he had a heart attack over her comments on his height.

They would always get angrier when one started laughing, which resulted in the other laughing, which resulted in them rolling on the floor with laughter together.

They would just lie there when the giggles subsided and Edward would turn his head to glance at her for a few short seconds.

"What were we fighting about again?" He would always ask, in hope of reviving the fight for some stupid fun. But it was gone; they were content with one another again. Winry would shrug and stretch, poking her tongue out at him.

It was kind of a fight whenever they were together; two people so powerful would always clash.

Then again it was kind of flirting as well. It was the only way they could express their passion for one another, without giving away any of their feelings.

They always say that fighting was the best kind of flirting. It was;kind of anyway.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	8. No Problem

* * *

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_No Problem_

* * *

**Thanks to my editor Zamnandi. Love you heaps girl! (Huggles)**

**Rated: G**

* * *

**THEME EIGHT**

* * *

Since they were little children she had tended to Edward.

When he cut his knee she would drag him to the house, forcing treatment upon him. She would clean the cut and bandage it up, refusing her parents help. They had taught her how to take care of herself. It was only fitting she returned the favour to him.

She remembered how she would never have to help Al. He didn't complain like Edward. Al would run to his mother and ask for help himself. Edward, on the other hand, would try and put up with the pain, risking chance of infection. It had never made the girl too happy and she would scold him angrily before grabbing his arm with force. He was such a baby! Here he was at the age of five and a girl had to take care of him!

She stayed beside him day and night when he had his auto-mail surgery done. She knew he appreciated it, but he could never actually say the words to her. It wasn't much of a problem; she would learn to interpret his silences one day.

Even now, she is all he has to be scolded with. When he got into trouble, who was there to pull him into line? Her. Even though he could hate her for it sometimes, she knew deep inside it was for his benefit… even if he didn't see her attempts. He had no-one to care; he had no-one to get angry. She was the one, the only.

So she will continue to fix his arm when he shatters it into pieces. Not without a good hit over his head with the wrench first though. She will continue to welcome him home. Not without an argument over why he never writes to her though. She will continue to care, but not without pulling him into line, because that was truly caring for someone.

She finished the work on his arm with the tightening of the last screw. She was extremely careful not to forget it after all the trouble it had caused him in the past.

"Done" She exclaimed. Sighing with content, she stretches her back aimlessly. She had been cramped into that one position, huddled over his arm, for far too long.

He smiled widely. "Thanks Win."

"No problem." She replied. "But you know you should be paying me extra for the amount of work I put into that!" He rolled his eyes at her. She always ruined the moment. But that was how it was going to stay till he accomplished his ultimate goal. She didn't have to be cute, or sexy, or desirable. Until he had reached that ultimate goal she would be waiting for him, and supporting him.

He rolled his eyes but smiled contently. "Thanks for the help… you machine geek!" He replied huffily.

"No problem!" She repeated. Her eyes wide at the thought of the cash she would be getting.

She said it was no problem, but sometimes it hurt deep inside. Helping him was no problem, caring was no problem. But when he left tomorrow there would be a problem, a longing within her heart.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	9. Only

**

* * *

**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Only_

* * *

**Thanks heaps to me wonderful God sent editor Zamnandi!**

_**Dedicated to my big sis' fic 'Winter in Germany'**_

**Rated: PG-13**

* * *

**THEME NINE**

* * *

He has been here for far too long…

Does he even know if his old life existed? That was the question now. He had been stuck in this world for so long that he was almost loosing hope. Old memories were fading. The ways of an old life were slowly being forgotten.

He knew he had a love back home, but was that just a dream?

He was determined in the beginning not to think like this, but how could he help it? This world had no magic, no splendid wonders. The colours were dulled and his senses were blunted. How could something as stupid as alchemy ever exist? In reality it was impossible.

But no, hope was not completely lost. He held onto his dreams at night.

He knew he had captured another love here. His body reacted to her, but did his heart? He saw someone else when he looked at her. That wasn't fair to anyone.

She had only confessed so many times of how she wanted to be with him. But he had to push away. Until he was sure he really loved his real Winry's mirror image.

What did he have to do to discover the truth? What was ahead for him? He had gotten to the point now where he could just lay in bed all day. With the woman who loved him sitting near, stroking his hair lovingly. He never let her in, she had just invited herself. But being catered to like this, he really couldn't complain.

Sometimes he would turn on his back, and look back up at her, her emerald eyes gleaming in the moonlight. She would sometimes be daring and lean down to capture his lips in a soft and gentle kiss, which sometimes turned into more. He couldn't deny it, he was lonely. And it was this human affection that he clung to. He had made sure to tell her many times that he didn't love her. It was her choice to continue chasing after him.

After their bodies came into contact she would gasp. Just like the way he used to with his only. Her green eyes would look at him, plead with him. How many times had she asked him to 'pretend', to make love to her, to act? He could do it, if it really made her happy.

When done, her emerald eyes would gaze at him with satisfaction. Yet there was always a distant sad look to them, a look he held within his own eyes. She knew he didn't love her, she knew who he saw in his dreams. His one and only.

_And when he closed his eyes, there she was to smile back at him. His one and only, sapphire eyes shining. _

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	10. Love or Like?

**

* * *

**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Love or Like?_

* * *

**Thanks to my editor Zamnandi! (Huggles)**

**Rated: PG?**

* * *

**THEME TEN**

* * *

She had been contemplating for a while now. Not her usual self you could say, She had been dreamy, clumsy and love struck while around him. And she had absolutely no idea why.

She dug her head into her hands with embarrassment at the thought of all the stupid things she had done around him lately. Thank god he was too oblivious to notice her nervousness around him. Thank god.

She was travelling with the two brothers at the moment; she really didn't know why she was. But once again she was glad that Edward just shrugged at any excuse. Really glad.

Why was she so nervous around him?

Al had stopped by earlier to ask if she was feeling okay. After all, she had smashed a glass, tripped over Ed's feet and hit her head today, all in the space of that hour she had been walking close to him. She had constantly jumped from accidental touch with him, or not didn't pay any attention due to the fact she was continually staring at him. It was enough to catch Al's attention, that's for sure.

"I'm fine." She had replied. She knew Al was smirking inwardly. But he left her to sulk over her stupidness in the room.

"Why oh why?" Just as she was about to cry out with self pity, she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is…--" She was suddenly cut off by his soft voice and felt her heart skip a beat. There it was... that feeling again.

"It's me, can I… come in?" She glanced around nervously when she heard him and instantly ran to her mirror like a pathetic teenage girl. She observed herself and sat back down on the bed after pulling the brush through her locks speedily. She then welcomed him in shyly.

Once he was inside the room she looked away, unable to hold eye-contact with him for more than a second. He shut the door behind him and leant against it with a sigh.

"S-soo? To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, flicking her eyes up to him quickly.

He smiled softly and headed over to her bed at a slow pace, enough to make her heart beat uncontrollably.

"We're going to grab a bite to eat… I was wondering if you wanted to come or have me bring something back." He sat next to her, the bed lowering with the sudden weight. This caused her to lean against him slightly, her body starting to tingle at his warmth.

"Is that all…?" She demanded to know, somewhat disappointed. But what was she expecting? Seriously…?

"Yep" He placed a hand on her shoulder, which she instantly flinched over. The touch created a spark within her. _No this wasn't normal at all._ She began wringing her hands together. _I think I like him…_

He frowned at her behaviour and leaned forward slightly, getting his head under her face so he could look up at her.

"You okay?" He asked with concern, cocking his eyebrow slightly. The close proximity caused her to inhale a deep breath sharply. And being one who naturally had to tell the truth with words, the sentence just rolled off her tongue.

"I think I like you." She said abruptly, looking away. Her face started to burn with heat and she clenched the bed sheets tightly. _He didn't hear that, no way, no way!_

"Is that so?" He replied calmly. _The hell?_ She turned to look at him with astonishment and watched as he rose from the bed. "I'll bring you back something okay…?"

Hey eyebrows started to furrow in anger. She had just confessed to him and he was going to ignore it! "Hey Edwar-" She started heatedly. However, once again she was cut off by his soft chuckling.

"If it makes you feel any better," He paused slightly, hand turning the door knob. He opened the door and smiled lightly at the girl on the bed. "I think I love you." He left her with those last words and shut the door quietly behind him, leaving her with a silence she couldn't handle. She almost fainted with shock over his sudden words and fell back with a content sigh.

_"Yes, that's right, its love isn't it?"_

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	11. Is it okay to cry'

**

* * *

**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

'_Is it okay to cry?'_

* * *

**Thanks to my editor Zamnandi! Love you to bits!**

**Rated: G**

* * *

**THEME ELEVEN **

* * *

She cried into his shoulder desperately. This was the very last time she could do this, watch him turn and leave her. She couldn't take the pain anymore. Little did she know, it would be the very last time she would have to do cry over his leave. Yet in exchange she would endure a pain much more terrifying.

She was usually the comforter. She would take his hand and lead him off with her when he was hurting; when the pain in his eyes had completely dulled their golden shine… she couldn't just stand to the side and watch him bleed internally anymore.

She would encircle her arms around his waist and pull him close. It was okay with her. For those embraces they shared made _him_ feel whole, even if it was only for a few moments.

But today he had the pleasure in offering the same gift she had given to him so many times. Today he could tell her it was okay. Today he could run his fingers through her hair and whisper gentle words to her.

She felt guilty. She had tried to hide the pain in her eyes. She wished that she could of held the pain inside to suffer alone, like she always did. But after braiding his hair he had turned to her with a grin and thanked her, like nothing in the world could possible be wrong. He was hiding the hideous truth from her, and it was too much for the poor girl to take. She had lunged herself at him and instantly began crying, digging her fingers into his bare back.

His face had softened with a weak smile, and he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist this time.

"Don't leave, don't leave me." She had whispered softly over and over, like a mantra for both of them. But it didn't mean anything, because they both knew he had to leave.

She feels horrible for crying into his neck. She feels horrible in stealing this warmth and affection from him. She feels horrible for crying. How could she cry? He didn't even cry over all the horrible things that had happened to him. And here she was, crying over something little.

He didn't mind. She cried all the time. He already knew this. As much as he didn't like to see her cry, he would be damned if he just left her there to do it by herself.

But to Winry what she had done was unforgivable. She watched the train leave… saw his back for the last time with her companion the bookworm to share her worried troubles… Winry's tears once again began welling.

Someone had to let her know that it was okay, that she would be fine without him. And it wouldn't be him. That was the sad thing about it all.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	12. Good Luck Charm

**

* * *

**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Good Luck Charm_

* * *

**Thanks to my wonderful editor Zamnandi! **

**Rated: G**

* * *

**THEME TWELVE**

* * *

He wondered how he had escaped near death only hundreds of times. They said he had no luck, but he must have had something buzzing around above him to keep him protected.

"Didn't Winry give you a good luck charm?" Al asked one day.

Ed raised his head with the sudden comment, completely confused. "Huh?"

"Oh she didn't? She told me she wanted to." Al said sheepishly, trying to cover up his mistake.

"Did she now?" Ed shook his head and chuckled. "She knows I don't believe in that stuff anyway."

"That's probably why, she is afraid to give it to you." Al mumbled.

Ed squinted and looked at Al defensively. "Are you trying to tell me that _she_ is afraid of _me?" _The comment was completely random, considering the fact Winry was one of his worst nightmares. Al looked down, not bothering to reply.

No, Ed didn't believe in anything of the sort. He knew why he was still alive - because he was determined to be. He couldn't die yet. If he did, who would restore Al?

It was night when he reached into his pocket to check the time and he finally discovered the one thing he had never come to learn before. He rarely ever looked at his pocket watch, as there were usually clocks around the place. He didn't want to see the reminder he had placed in it for himself… not to often anyway. When he opened it he almost fell backwards.

There inside was a small picture of the three of them. A time they were happy and laughing. Written on the back in her tiny handwriting was this message.

_Make sure you accomplish your goal; this is a very un-manly reminder for you. When you're done, don't forget to come pay me a visit, this is a very un-womanly attempt of me trying to drag your ass back home. Good luck._

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	13. Practical Joke

**

* * *

**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Practical Joke_

* * *

_**Thanks goes to my friend who wanted me to do something like this.**_

**Thanks to my editor Zamnandi, all this is not possible without her **

**Rated: PG**

* * *

**THEME THIRTEEN**

* * *

Many years ago Winry had been playing 'Truth or dare' with all her girlfriends, under the shade of the trees.

Most of them thought that Ed was a cute guy, but didn't know him really well. Ed opened up to no-one after his mother's death. It had made the young Winry proud he let her in. That's why she was shocked at the next thing she had been dared to do.

"If you're so good at this game Winry, go over there and kiss that cute boy!" They said, all giggling at her reaction. She turned her head in horror to see Ed lazing in the sun with den. They were only ten! She didn't know how to do something like that.

"Ed?" She squeaked. "Can't I go kiss another person?" She asked, looking back to her friends with pleading eyes.

"Nope! And it has to be on the lips!"

Winry's young eyes had widened even more. All this time she had been thinking a kiss on the cheek, and that was enough to scare her. She couldn't kiss him! He would hate her! How could she loose his trust like that?

Her weaker side kicked in and she yelled with determination. "No!" They had all called her a chicken. At which the young girl merely began to cry, and she ran off into her house. Not to be seen by Ed or Al for a few days.

Today the sun shone brightly. Winry was sitting down with her group of friends again, some guys as well. The days were boring, and they played the same game to cheer the place up a bit. Coincidentally Edward was sitting out in front of the house again, gazing ahead dreamily. He wouldn't have any part in their activities, whatever they wanted to do, and distanced himself from Winry whenever she talked to her friends.

She should have seen it coming from a mile away. However the old memory of the game had long faded from her memory. It was only to resurface when Nelly dared the exact same thing.

"Edward has grown rather handsome." Nelly grinned, her other friends snickering behind her. Winry turned back to look up at him. His blonde hair was shining in the sun, and the fierceness of his eyes could be seen even from this distance. Winry shrugged, having no idea what the girls were innocently plotting.

"Maybe, he is still short though."

Everyone laughed, including the guys who definitely agreed.

"Well Winry, aren't you supposed to be the master at this game?" Nelly grinned. She wasn't an evil girl, but she had always wanted to get Winry out of the game, everyone did. They knew from all those years ago that 'Ed' was out of the question, so naturally she dared.

"Yep, won't find anyone better!" She patted her chest, causing a content sort of laughter to wash through the group again.

"Kiss him." The response was so sudden the whole group's laughter died down, leaving Winry with a blank expression.

"Huh?" She sounded stupid, but Nelly didn't mind.

"Kiss him, and I mean a kiss, we want action hey girls!" They all nodded their heads, Winry still slightly clueless.

"Oh seriously, I have kissed him before, do I have to do it again? It's stupid!" She looked to the guy next to her, one of her oldest friends and rolled her eyes. They didn't have any feelings for each other anyway, what was the point?

"Not David hunny, that cute Edward Elric up there."

Winry's breath caught in her throat. She turned her head quickly to look at the teenager and turned it back again, looking to the ground with sudden panic. She would be damned if she was made a fool of for a second time.

"We are sixteen now, it's not like he is going to burst out crying." Nelly laughed. "I'm always up for it if you aren't. Chicken. We would all kiss him hey?"

The group watched Winry have a silent battle with herself. If she didn't kiss him, Nelly would. That flared a great anger and jealously within her, so did the word chicken. So she stood up with an intense resentment glinting in her blue eyes.

"If he hates me for the rest of my life I'm blaming you!" She yelled. The group was taken aback by her anger. _It was only a dare. She didn't have to take it so seriously._

She stormed up the hill towards her home, every step getting harder. Her heart was pounding at the speed of god knows what. All she knew was it felt like it was going to soon stop.

The beautiful sun was suddenly blocked from the boys face, and he looked up to see the reason. "Oh hey Winry…" He trailed off as he saw the deep anger in her eyes and frowned. "Whoa… what's wrong?"

She suddenly looked as if she was about to burst into tears and sat down in front of him, much too close. He leant back on his elbows to escape the sudden proximity and raised an eyebrow. She looked back at him, her chest heaving up and down with nervousness and quick breaths. She was seriously considering telling him, but it was against the rules, until after she had done it. So she leant forward, bringing his lips to hers quickly. Otherwise he would have had time to pull away.

He let out a sound of protest and fell back with sudden lack of balance, Winry lying on top of him in the grass. She had been sitting under the shade of the trees so naturally her skin was icy. He had been basking in the sun and his skin was warm like fire was burning within. The contrasting feelings made her tingle slightly.

He hadn't begun to kiss her back yet, just laid there with the beautiful girl on top of him, frozen with astonishment. She was kissing him with passion and all he could do was squirm sightly, eyes wide with bewilderment. He never thought in a million years this would be happening, and it had happened so out of the blue he almost felt dizzy.

After calming down from the shock though, he couldn't help but notice the warmth of their bodies together, the taste of her lips. She wriggled up on him slightly, in able to get to his lips easier. The contact was blissfully sweet.

She didn't know why she hadn't pulled away, but when he began to respond to her gentle caresses there was no chance in a million years she was going to. She only deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair.

When she finally pulled away for air, he opened his eyes slightly dazed. She was about to head back down for his lips when he opened his mouth to speak. His eyes questioning, shock still evident.

"How long?" He asked her… struggling for breath. Although the question could have been taken many ways, she knew what he meant. Honestly… she didn't know. She hadn't known she had felt that way till the kiss… or maybe she had known for a while. She rolled off him to lie in the grass. Silence washing over them

She didn't find the need to tell him it was all a practical joke. She was content with what had happened, and his reaction. She laid there with him for awhile. They were silent and played aimlessly with each others hands.

She knew the group was waiting for her to return, but she didn't really care. She wasn't interested in those girls anyway.

**

* * *

**

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	14. Confrontation

**

* * *

**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Confrontation_

* * *

**Thanks to my beautiful editor!**

**Rated: G**

* * *

**THEME FOURTEEN**

* * *

Dreaded were the fights with Al, because the devious younger brother always won. That's why Edward was extremely determined not to let his guard down on this one.

"Bother, what happened out there tonight?" Al asked a little louder than needed. Ed huffed and shut the door; he didn't want her to hear this. She was the last person he wanted to hear this.

"She told me that she liked me okay…" He said flatly, running his hands through his hair with panic and deep breaths. It would seem that her telling him this had put a lot of pressure on him, like it was the worst thing in the world. Al felt upset for Winry.

"You weren't mean about it were you?" His brother sighed.

"Course not! I just said that I needed to go to the toilet, and then I came in here. She is out there waiting, what am I supposed to do?" He asked Al desperately, running around the room frantically. Wasn't he going a little overboard about this?

"Maybe she just meant she liked you…" Al said realistically. It wasn't like Winry to just come out of the blue and say things like this...

"We have been friends since we were two!"

"Brother, tell her the truth." Al replied calmly.

"THE TRUTH?"

"Yeah… you like her as well don't you?"

"Of course I like her, I really really really like her! But she is going to expect things from me, like extra visits, remembered birthdays. You know that crap relationship stuff." Ed slapped his face with frustration. "That stuff is impossible for me!"

"Ummm brother… I think relationships are beautiful…"

"Well you always were a girl!" Ed snapped. Suddenly Winry poked her head into the room with a frown, concerned at the large amount of noise the two were creating about relationships.

"What's all the noise about relationships, did you get a girlfriend Ed?" She grinned and absolutely beamed, taking a step into the room. "You kept it a secret from me!"

Al side stepped towards Ed. "She thinks you have a girlfriend and she isn't jealous…?"

"Like I said before Ed, you're not useless. I like you! And Al loves you, and now you have a girlfriend." She smiled brightly, just genuinely happy for the young teenager. "So tell me about it."

Ed completely sunk to his knees in embarrassment. "You're misunderstanding Winry." Ed replied with shame.

"No I think you have been that one that's been misunderstanding brother." Al shot back evilly.

"Shut up Al!"

Winry looked between the two utterly confused. Had there been some kind of confrontation between them?

"What I told you is just between us Al!" Ed cried, completely ignoring Winry. Al merely snickered.

There would surely be a day where Winry returned his brothers feelings. He just needed to grow a little, that's all. And those words had come directly from her own mouth.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	15. Worry

**

* * *

**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Worry_

* * *

**Love my editor forever! Otherwise you would have a piece of un-edited crap before you. We all know I suck at that stuff**

**Rated: G**

* * *

**THEME FIFTEEN**

* * *

She can't explain how much she worries for the young boy, her childhood friend.

Any day he could fade off into the distance, to become nothing more than a distant memory for her. The only thing she could do was desperately try to shield him. If she travelled with him she could minimise the danger slightly, by talking him out of pointless dangerous things he had gotten himself into.

But her will only went so far, and then Ed got serious, telling her to back off. Why didn't he see that she only wanted to help him? He took every complaint personally; maybe she was just an annoyance. She didn't want to be, but if that's what it came to, she would do anything.

Tonight he had come back for repairs, the first time he had bothered to take care of his auto-mail. Was he finally gaining some consideration for other people? He had then replied stating he merely had some free time. Ed considerate? What was she thinking?

She looked down at him, sleeping peacefully on the couch. All the lights were out. Al had turned off for the night, or whatever he did to rest his soul. He was always with Ed, as if he was looking out for him. Even so, she decided it was okay to stand and watch him for a while.

He had no idea, just how many things she worried about. She reached her hand out to touch his soft cheek. But before she had a chance to touch his smooth skin, he turned slightly, rubbing his stomach before rolling over. She snapped her hand back to herself and sighed.

She was compelled to touch him, but again let her desires drift away with the dark night. There was no way her wants would ever be fed by him.

She was worried; worried that he wouldn't return her feelings. One day if she did get the courage to tell her secret she would already know the answer.

Yet she didn't know this was the only thing that they _both_ worried about.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	16. From now on, too

**

* * *

**

EdxWin 100 themes

_From now on, too_

* * *

**Rated: **G

* * *

**THEME SIXTEEN**

* * *

She was mindlessly fiddling with his auto-mail, which was something she did on boring rainy days. He hadn't said a word, andthe large silence hovering above their heads wasstarting toannoy her greatly. If he could just fix that one little imperfection in him that caused him to keep his mouth shut more than the average person, she would rejoice. If he could just open his mouth and start a conversation, he would be perfect to her.

"Why don't you talk to me?" She suddenly asked. Almost hissing. The irritation on the tip of her tongue was enough to make Edward shrug, not talk however, nothing less than extremes would get him to actually converse in one of these moods he got in. "Why aren't you talking to your brother?" She snapped, slamming the wrench down on the metal of his arm. He once again shrugged and continued staring out the window mindlessly, as if the boring fields of Resembool actually entertained him more than she did.

"If you don't tell me what's going on I'll hit you." This time his smug comment came out like a bullet, something intended to hurt or kill her.

"It's none of your business." The tone was so harsh and cold that she almost fell off her chair. But at least it was slight progress.

"Excuse me; don't talk to me like that!" She yelled in reply. Arguing back with all the pain and intense fury was all she could do to hide the hurt he had just caused her. She laughed at herself... what pain? This was nothing compared to how lonely she had felt lately. Lonely, had he done anything about that?

"Don't talk to me then." He turned his head after making sure she caught the glare in her direction first. Of course, he was Edward, he had to hurt her feelings before finishing the conversation. How could she forget? "I'm not in the mood for your crap today!"

"Caring for you?" She asked with disbelief. "I'm just worried!" _So he thought that this was all crap?_ Why did she even bother to waste nights turning restlessly in her bed over him? Why did she bother?

"I don't want you to worry!"

"Is this how you treat women?" She opened her mouth with continued shock, the confrontation getting her down, pulling her under the depths of her own violent raging sea. She felt her stomach tighten and her face reddened in result.

"And you're a woman? Try a pain in the arse." He scoffed, a slight smug grin stretching across his face.

"EDWARD!" She yelled, slapping him across the face. "How dare you!" She stiffened. "Your mother wouldn't be proud of what you have become! Neither would your father. Do you want to be like that bastard that just left your mother alone! YOU JERK!" He held his cheek tightly, his eyes suddenly shooting venom at her. She had crossed a line, but when something inside of you continued to build up you had no choice but to let it all out with one violent shout.

"You have no right to talk about her! You bitch!" He stood up from his seat and grabbed his red coat, chucking it over his white shirt and boxers. "Al we're leaving!" He yelled loudly, obviously still angered over their little exchange. She sat there with a prolonged disbelief. Their fights had never been as serious as this one, and she seriously thought he hated her. She knew he would apologise later... but this time she was the one who wanted to make the apology.

She began to sulk as he packed his bags and dressed properly. Al was upset that they were leaving so early and came over to Winry to clear her mind of worry before they left. He wanted to know what had happened between them, but she just stared numbly ahead.

_From now on, she too had to keep her mouth silent. So Ed didn't put his walls up even higher. She didn't want him to distance himself from her even more than he already had. _

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *

**Comments: **Before anyone thinks that Ed wouldn't call Winry a bitch, he does. In the manga her calls her a whole lot of very... horrible words in Japanese... that's his character. He says things without thinking


	17. Memo

**

* * *

**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Memo_

* * *

**Rated G**

* * *

**THEME SEVENTEEN**

* * *

He can't always return on those days he knows are important to her. But he definitely remembers and sends his well wishes for heron the wind.

He is a busy boy, always running around, never settling down. If he wasn't sent on a mission, he was looking for the stone. He barley had anytime to breathe and sleep, let alone return home for these things she held close to her heart.

Even if he did promised to come home on her birthday, or visit for Christmas. He never ended up making it directly on those dates. It was always a week before or maybe months later. Never certain. He hadn't actually spent her birthday _with her_ for the past four years.

Winry always complained, telling him that he needed to write his memo's down somewhere. He would always sneer; he didn't need to do that. He couldn't make it, but he always remembered. Even though she complained, she was glad he made the effort to come. She knew of his troubles deep down, even if she didn't let on that she did.

He wasn't completely heartless. He remembered to write on the dates he knew she held close to her. He wasn't always best with words, and his writing still hadn't become very clear. But he knew she understood this, and appreciated his attempt to wish her a happy birthday.

Besides, she would make him pay for it when he returned home.

She could never get into contact with him on his birthday. Due to the fact she never knew where he was. But she always bought him something small, and kept it at home till he next returned. She knew he wouldn't return for _his own_ birthday, even if she asked him too. He wasn't important to himself like that. This worried her greatly, but at least he always made an effort to come see her on her birthday.

_He wasn't the best with words. His letters to her weren't anything special. But he definitely did not need to write these dates down on paper. All the memo's he needed to remember where either kept within his silver clock, or in his heart. _

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	18. Calender

**

* * *

**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Calender_

* * *

**Rated: G

* * *

**

**THEME EIGHTEEN**

* * *

The day on her calendar is overly decorated. So decorated you can't even decipher the words underneath all the flowers and squiggles. It had all come from her sitting in front of it aimlessly for hours, fiddling with the pens, just thinking about the boy.

He never returned for anything, but today he had promised. It was his birthday, and although she never would have thought he would return for something as un-impoartant to him as his _own _birthday, he had seen the significance it held to Winry. He promised to meet up with her, since she couldn't get to him.

She had his present wrapped and ready on the table. She hoped he would like it. She had also baked some apple pie, since he had complimented her on it that time in her room…

The day was special, that's why the date on her calendar was filled with different colours. She was almost celebrating. Today was the day he turned seventeen, finally an age she could start calling him a man. This promise had been made a long time ago, and she was sure he wouldn't break it.

She waited and waited, all day, even late into the night. But he never came.

She sighed and turned back to the house. She knew it was all false hope. _Symbolism_ Rose had liked to call it, when they'd had a serious conversation about Winry's hopefulness.

She looked over to Rose. She was rocking her small child and feeding it some milk. Al was sitting next to her with a smile.

"He hasn't come back has he?" Al sighed.

"Not yet…" Winry replied, bowing her head slightly. It was enough that she had to get her own hopes up, but now she realised she had also gotten Al hopeful. Maybe she should have listened to Rose. "Let's just wait a little while longer." She told him with a smile. After all, maybe she could wait in anticipation for a few more minutes.

"Winry, Ed has disappeared; he won't be coming back tonight…" They all stared out the window for a while. They looked at the dark night sky, the stars shining brightly.

But they weren't shining as brightly for Winry. He was her light, and he wasn't there. By now she had discovered that no matter how much she paid attention to the date on the calendar, no matter how pretty she made it, he would never return on the days she specifically wanted.

_She wasn't angry at him for breaking his promise. Because she knew he was out there somewhere. She knew he would make it back in his own time someday. They could celebrate his seventeenth together then._

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	19. Relaxation

**

* * *

**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Relaxation_

* * *

**Rated: PG**

* * *

**THEME NINETEEN**

* * *

Its night time, the night is calm and the rain outside is pouring steadily.

I find him in his bedroom, just peering out the window delicately. The rain is falling down the glass in rivers. I had only been standing there for a few seconds, but in those seconds, the effect was enough to totally entrance me, as it had done for Edward.

The window had misted up. I watched him as he put his hand up to the glowing white and drew patterns in the fog. This made me laugh. Sometimes this big human weapon could be such a child, fascinated by the tiniest things nature could do.

When I shut the door quietly behind me, the boy whipped around with shock. The room had been so silent with the rain that even the smallest out of place sound could make him jump. He smiled slightly, so slightly it almost looked like a frown. I furrowed my eyebrows at the way the room's light was playing tricks on my mind and moved closer to him.

He had stoped drawing patterns now, and settled back to watch the rain fall steadily down the window. Our minds both blank.

"Can I sit next to you?" I finally asked, causing surprise on both of our behalves. It felt so weird to break that silence that had washed over the room, and my voice almost sounded un-natural. He nodded silently and shuffled over to make some room. I glanced at him in this peaceful state, a truly rare and beautiful sight.

He was slumped slightly, his face the epitome of apathy. It annoyed me, it worried me. Sure it was calm, but I wanted to erase that look on his face, I wanted to add a crimson blush to those cheeks. I wanted his eyes to light up with excitement. So I scooted a little closer to him, ignoring the questioning look in his eyes, resting my head on his shoulder softly, and savouring the smell of his sweet hair. The pony tail was resting over his shoulder and I nuzzled my nose into it with a content sigh. It smelt fresh like the rain.

"…the hell?" He suddenly groaned as I lifted my head and scooted even closer.

"Let me sit here." I stood up and pointed at the space in between his legs. He looked up at me with horror and shook his head with refusal. I couldn't help but grin and before he had time to protest, I had nestled myself in that warm place I could cuddle against him. He struggled slightly, but I placed my hands on both of his knees. _If I squeezed this spot right here…_ He got the picture and instantly stiffened. I knew his ticklish spots.

I turned my head to look back at him; his arms limp at his sides. I was smiling widely over his cheeks that where tinged with red. I could see the bright blush on his cheeks against the pale moonlight that gave the room a silver-white kind of glow. I rested my head back on his shoulder and moved my arms to rest on his. I placed my hands over his and brought them up to me carefully.

"Now if you put your hands here like this," I coaxed his hands over to my stomach and sighed, rolling my head back even further into his shoulder. His heart thumped against my back, causing wanted sensations to run down my spine, "it will be warmer for both of us." I stopped guiding his hands and hoped he would take it upon his own initiative to wrap them around me even tighter.

He was now breathing heavily with the contact of my body against his, he always did. He had always enjoyed, and it was enough knowing this when I worked so hard to get him to touch me. You would think that he would instigate contact with me if it left his heart beating in time with mine. But he didn't, instead he rejected it, unless I coaxed him along gently.

His arms finally tightened around my waist, his hands sliding down my stomach lower. I felt him take hold of my hips and moaned a little louder.

"That's it." I whispered, closing my eyes with pleasure. I brought my hands up to his face, reaching slightly behind me.

As I stroked his face, his hands moved lower, taking hold of my upper thighs. It was as far his hands could reach in this position; I nestled between his legs comfortably. I gasped at his sudden contact with my skin. I was only wearing my nightgown and could almost feel his hands on upon me as he moved them down the thin material.

I moved my head forward slightly, gently pulling his face down to gaze into his eyes. He knew what I wanted. I moved to the side slightly, so he could bring his arms up around my back and support me; ready for the long awaited kiss.

"Winry…" He breathed heatedly, almost hesitating. But all doubt was gone from his eyes when I pushed my finger to his lips.

"Ssssh, don't think about it. Tonight let's just relax." I knew that he would be gone tomorrow, but that didn't stop me from wanting his hands on me. It never did.

So we did relax a little, and we needed to do it more often.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	20. UnnecessaryUnimportant

**

* * *

**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Unnecessary/Unimportant_

* * *

**Rated: G**

* * *

**THEME TWENTY**

* * *

Everyone thought that they were never meant for each other, that the fighting would one day pull them apart. Who could have ever thought that they were so in love with each other when they fought with such intense anger? 

To her, the fighting was unimportant. It was a time where she could discover everything he had kept bottled up inside, it was a time he could do the same. They both tended to bottle up their feelings deep inside untill they just exploded, in both fighting and love making. No-one could tell her that it would bring them apart. Because she knew it brought them closer together. After a heated argument they understood each other better, they had a better feel for what they both wanted. Not to mention she really enjoyed the passionate make-out sessions that could follow after. How could they not? When one became so angry and passionate it tended to get messy afterwards.

Everyone thought they would never possibly make it together. They would tell her seriously. _'How long can you honestly put up with his forgetfulness and inconsideration?'_ they would ask. She would smile in return, to keep up appearances within the community. The fact that he sometimes forgot their anniversary was unimportant. It didn't mean he didn't love her. It meant he was extremely busy, or thinking of something else to do with her. And when he discovered that he had forgotten something important, he would definitely make up for it, in all aspects of their relationship.

Everyone thought that he would bolt out of there as soon as possible. The talking and gossiping only made them both laugh. So she hit him on the head with her wrench a few times, _okay a lot_. That was unimportant. What was important was _why_ he had gotten hit with the wrench in the first place. When she did bash him up, they both knew that he deserved it. It wasn't anything he was going to walk out on her for. It was even something he appreciated, who would pull him into line if she didn't?

They all thought that she would end up heartbroken… that he would leave her just like his father, to go off and journey for alchemic reasons. But she knew Ed better than that.

They all thought she would never be truly satisfied. The man was almost twenty, and a conversation on commitment was still something he had Winry had yet to converse in. She didn't mind, he was there with her. He had definitely proved his loyalty to her a long time ago, ring on her finger or not.

And that day he struggled for those words… That day those three words that she _did_ want to hear were on the tip of his tongue; _she_ was ended up stopping him from saying them. Instead she whispered the words to him, and pulled him closer. He had always struggled to confess his words of love to her. She didn't want him doing that. She would just sigh and intertwine her fingers with his. She wasn't asking for his words anymore. Despite what the town said, she knew that he loved her. She knew his love for her burned strongly inside of him, and to hear those three words off his tongue just for some sort of comfort,was just unnecessary.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	21. Mystique

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Mystique_

**Rated: G**

**THEME TWENTY-ONE**

She had been captured by that air of mystery around him, ever since she was a little girl.

He was her friend; he shared absolutely everything with her. Yet she was always convinced that there was something about him he wasn't letting her in on. Something he would never allow her to know. She could feel it around the two of them as they grew to adults together, always something there between them that left her breathless, with not words to say.

It was the way he smiled. It was filled with something more spectacular than she had ever seen. How could snotty immature Edward have such a gleam in his eyes when he looked at her? What was it about him that she didn't know? What was it about him that left her craving his touch when she had barley even felt it in the first place?

Naturally, he had only became more mysterious as he grew, widening her eyes and capturing her attention. She wanted to discover every little thing about him. What was hidden under all of it, something that even a friend of so many years wouldn't know? Something he kept hidden deep inside.

One night she had cornered him, asking a million little irrelevant questions that left him confused. She had done it a lot recently, trying to find the answer to the one question that may satisfy her needs. She had turned away frustrated, not learning anything that she didn't already know. No doubt she was attracted to him, or was it just the air of mystery that pulled her closer?

The girl would continue to wonder for a while.

Little did she know it was her mystique that kept him there with her. It was her mystery that left him so breathless as to fall in love with her. It was this love for her that he was hiding deep inside, this love that created his mysterious aura. A love that mystified even her, that left both of them utterly confused.

One day she would find out for herself. If she asked the right questions, she would surely get the right answers.

**Saturn Stars**


	22. Unaccustomed Things

**

* * *

**

**EdxWin 100 themes**  
_Unaccustomed things_

* * *

**Rated: G**

* * *

**THEME TWENTY-TWO**

* * *

She could eventually get use to the fact her parents where now gone. But the pain and empty space she felt within her heart would never cease to bring tears to her eyes occasionally. She could eventually get use to the fact she would be with only Auntie Pinako and the two brothers together.

Just as she had to grow accustomed to her parent's death, the two brothers she loved dearly had to become accustomed to the death of their own mother. The brothers didn't have a choice in the matter; they had to accept Winry and Auntie Pinako as their family. Not that this was ever a problem for the younger of the two of them.

They all mourned together. Whether it was a blissful cool night spent under their favourite tree, embracing each other, or a terrifying thunderstorm in which they crawled into each other's beds for a feeling of safety and comfort. They all tried to grow accustomed to things together. It was slow and painful, but they became stronger this way, stronger together.

No matter where they went, the two brothers kept becoming familiarized with foreign things. Did they even have a choice in the matter?

When the automail had been docked on, Edward had to spend a whole year becoming familiar with the way it worked. He still wasn't use to it to this day. Maybe it was one of those hurtful reasons why he wanted to be rid of it as soon as possible.

But they weren't the only ones who learned to keep their painful emotions locked up in within their fragile heart.

Winry had to learn to live with their constant coming and going. She had to learn to live with the way Edward came home to her completely torn and battered, with an auto-mail which looked like it had taken mass abuse. And she would never become properly acquainted with him, the boy she wished she could know so well. Every time he arrived at her doorstep, he had changed slightly. It was a weird feeling to watch a boy grow up, and she wondered if it was strange for Edward to watch her grow into a woman… One day he had just been a little toddler, the next he was standing at her door with a determined face, broad shoulders and fiery eyes.

His gaze was so intense that it could do so many things to send her crazy. Drive her wild with desire, make her blush nervously, or cause her to bash him to the ground violently. Something about those eyes just had a power over even her own. She wasn't accustomed to this. She was the one that should have the power.

One night the cool slick metal of his arm had come into contact with hers. She had flinched only slightly at the change in temperature and turned to meet his gaze. She was at first unfamiliar with his cold metallic touch, but she soon grew to know it in the short space of a few seconds.

When his arms wrapped around her to keep her warm, her breath had caught in her throat with astonishment. How could she ever grow accustomed to such a feeling? It was the strangest feeling she had ever come into contact with. She didn't understand how it made her feel inside. But one day soon, she would learn to become use to these unaccustomed things.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	23. Waiting

**Writers Note: Wow I really have neglected all my writings lately. Going back and reading over them all two years later some times I am shocked and appalled at what I have written. But it was all a learning curve I guess. I plan to go back over most of my work and rewrite it. I encourage any of my old fans, or new readers to take up some of my work and help me improve it. I have just started up a blog that will be filled with Edwin goodness eventually. Please take a look at not just my writing, but my other works as well and leave your feedback. It all means a lot. I will update my blog more regulary with the themes, and will post my updated themes there. Please join and add me as a friend. **

**http/creativitybubbles. blogspot . com**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Waiting_

**THEME TWENTY-THREE**

Grandma was making me some dinner in the kitchen. I was young, and it had been expected of me that I made her dinner at an even younger age. But I knew why she was making it tonight.

Crawled up at the window the stars seemed to flicker brightly. But my spirit did not.

"Come on Winry, eat this up and get on to John's leg, you promised him that you'd have it finished by next week."

I heard her set the plate down on the table. The smell of smoke filled the air, I knew well then that she was behind me watching too.

"I'm not the only one that wants them to come back." I turned slightly, resting my head on my shoulder just enough so she would see my face. I didn't need to see hers, the reassuring puff of smoke floating above me was enough. Because Grandma had quit smoking her pipe a year ago, and she always brought it out on these nights. She didn't even notice that I had caught on to that.

My eyes never filled with tears anymore. Somehow the memory was too painful for that.

"Ed and Al's house is being rebuilt you know?" She croaked behind me.

I squinted remembering the expression I'd had on my face as I had passed the house today, but I still wanted to know what they had to do with this. I sighed to myself, I had been rude today and probably made some enemies which wasn't good for the business. We already relied on people travelling far for our services due to the lack of incidents or of anything in this country-side. It wasn't my place to yell at a couple who were happy to rebuild that smoky burnt house, but for me, for Ed... for Al it meant so much. It was hard to know that someone would be living there after what happened in that basement, but it wasn't my place to tell anyone. I only dreaded having to tell them when they showed up next time.

"You know... sometimes I feel like its all a bad dream. Like they will come home." It was already eleven, my dinner was getting cold and I'm sure it was beautiful, but I didn't know if I would even be able to taste it now. I knew I would be alright tomorrow, but for this night only, for this night. We were both incapable, why was it hard to escape the past. On this night a gloomy air resided all around us, it froze time it threw us into this state. A state of guilt, and pain for not having remembered or mourned any night prior to this one. I knew Granny wouldn't reply... we were both strong women, and on this night when we became weak somehow it was hard to form the words. That's why my eyes 

widened when I felt her hand run through my hair. I couldn't even remember the last time I had hugged her. I tried to conceal my astonished expression, not wanting to embarrass her, or make her feel any less for showing a moment of affection towards me. I turned my head back to the window and felt tears blur my vision of the clear night. That would do at all if they were there for even a second I couldn't miss it.

Then just as I wiped my tears away I saw it. I saw two figures on the hill. I blinked. Looking up at Pinako it seemed that I wasn't the only one who had seen it. She squinted, her hands untangled from my hair pushed up to the glass. I turned my head and felt my eyes zoom in like a camera. There they were smiling, and waving.

My mother's face was warm, as was my father's and their hands were clasped tight together.

Then they were gone.

I gasped for air, realising I hadn't taken in one breath for over 30 seconds. Granny Pinako was doing the same. However I watched right before me as she gained her composure. I desperately wanted to talk to her about it. After ten years of waiting, to finally see them was like everything was suddenly resolved.

"They want this to be the last night." She nodded, and put her pipe down. The last night for what? Our tears, our pain, our grief, her smoking? I stared at her pipe and picked it up, throwing it against the room.

"You saw them! They were there!" I yelled furiously. "Where did they go? Where did they go?" I burst into tears upon hearing her pipe smash into a thousand pieces, as had my hopes of ever knowing what type of people my parents were. Having fights with my mother, being told what to do by my father. Why didn't I get to experience that too?

"Hush Winry," Granny looked out the window one last time and shut the blinds. "They want this to be the last night." Then she walked away.

My eyes started to tear again as I sat there with frustration.

I missed Ed and Al, I missed my parents. But I finally understood. I could hold on to Ed and Al. I could continue to sit here at this window and wait for them. But on this night I waited for someone else. They didn't want me to do that anymore. My childhood friends were still alive and needed every prayer I could send them. My parents were safe together somewhere, and happy.

They didn't want me to wait for them anymore.

**SATURN STARS**

http/creativitybubbles. blogspot . com


	24. Ten Years Ago

EdxWin 100 themes

**creativitybubbles . blogspot . com**

**Share your thoughts with me**

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Ten Years Ago_

**THEME TWENTY-FOUR**

"Stop it Ed." 

I heard him, but pulled the bottle closer to my lips anyway and took a sip. The taste was as bitter and unpleasant as it usually was, but like every other alcoholic I liked it. "Ouch!" I hissed in pain as some of the spirits fell onto my unshaven chin and entered a fresh wound. That was the last time I tried to shave my beared of again. How dare it hinder my drinking problem? 

"Put the bottle down and go home!" Al yanked me, resulting in my hand swiftly flying backwards in a desperate drunken attempt to throw a very heavy bottle of vodka at him. It missed, as we both knew it would and casually smashed on the newly upgraded cement road. I almost chuckled at the pathetic attempt this town made every ten years to try and "update" the town. Just because it had been ten years, didn't mean that any other cars were passing by here at any time.

Al looked over at me with shock. I shrugged. "Go home to your wife you bastard."

"Why don't you go home Ed! You've given her enough grief."

I looked towards the window where Winry was only a small dot from this hill. But I saw her cooking for her family. It wouldn't be long till she came to visit the grave. I'd try and fix things with her then. 

"Home?" I snickered. "I don't have a home Al. Stop rubbing it in my face. I'm not your family anymore. You haven't needed me since we returned from Germany ten years ago. You haven't needed me." I wiped the alcohol from my lips resulting in another bitter sting and started to regret smashing my only company for the night. I'd had this argument with him too many times, and I knew he wasn't going to retaliate. He'd told me too many times that I was the only reason he was alive with his body. Why did we even have to come back here? We were happy there, we had a life there. How was it that he could let that go so easily and start a new one here?

_Because this was where he always wanted to be..._

I was warned by Winry all along that our quest was the only thing I had left, and that once it was fulfilled I'd have nothing left. It's funny how Al started off being the empty armour, and now I was even emptier than he was. Why didn't I listen when she said she wasn't going to "wait" for me anymore? I guess I was too young then to realise that she was all I really had ten years in the future.

"Fine, I'm going home I can't do this anymore, yes because I have a family, something I care about. You're pathetic Ed... If she tells me tomorrow that you have been a bother," He paused as I smirked at him and he simply waved his hand as a gesture to brush me off. He walked away.

The air was warm and heavy around me; I could sense the rain in the air. Winry and her two daughters were eating dinner now. I couldn't see her husband anywhere. 

Minutes passed by, and I licked my lip in frustration. It was already nine; she should have been starting her trek to the grave yard by now. My head battled the want to simply join her and her two daughters for dinner. Somehow I felt that I should have been their father, and I would have laughed in my own face if I had thought something like that ten years ago. Ten years changed everything, after all the proud moments I'd had in Germany, after all the respect I'd earned, it was degrading to know that all I was here was the town drunk. Perhaps rapist and thug too according to my next door neighbour. Small town women would talk about anything to keep themselves amused.

"Ed." 

I knew that voice so I didn't even bother to turn around, I simply sneered. He was always so kind to me, it was patronising, how dare he ever pity me.

"What are you doing here Ed?" He kneeled and put his briefcase on the floor next to him. But he wouldn't stoop as low as to actually sit here in the dirt with me. What do you know; miracles could happen to me to!

"Your home a bit late aren't you." I hissed. "She's made dinner and is waiting for you, and you just casually stroll down here and come to talk to me. You're disgusting." I glared forward, looking at Winry. Her happiness radiated even to this lonely place, and I knew better than anyone that this man was a better choice than I ever was. 

"My train was late, yes," he agreed. "I rang her to let her know. But our dinner isn't actually ready yet, she just had to feed the girls they were so hungry." He sighed. "But why should I explain that to you. You out of all people should know what it is to be late Ed. How about ten years late."

His words stang and I kept silent.

"Look I'm sorry. But I don't know why you sit here every night, Winry can see you, she isn't stupid." He opened his wallet and pulled out a photo of her. I stole a glance at it before averting my eyes quickly to the ground. "We aren't so different Ed. We both have something in common. We love this woman, and I'm grateful for your love to her." He handed me her photo. I clutched onto it, starting at her face intently.

"I don't love her." I whispered shakily. "I just wanted to visit Pinako's grave with her, because she was my grandmother too." 

"She will see you again Ed. But not while you're in this state. She has already been to see Pinako, she knows how to avoid you." He replied. I could hear the sympathy in his voice. He stood slowly with a yawn, stretching his body. "Ed, I could never replace you to her. Sometimes this hurts knowing that you were always the one she wanted. But people change, she has changed. Ten years is just too long to hold on. He picked up his case and headed down to the house. I watched him with jealous eyes and held her photo close. Why did it hurt so much when I saw him open the door. He was greeted with warm and welcoming arms. His two daughters practically ran up to him with glee. I felt like the unluckiest man alive. The tears stung my weary eyes. 

"I don't love you, Winry." 

I rose slowly, staggering to my feet and thought it was best to pick up the dangerous bottle on the ground. Or I'd be blamed about it surely. 

I knew I'd drink another bottle or two tonight. Maybe that way I could convince myself of that lie, and start to live for something again tomorrow. 

**SATURN STARS**

**creativitybubbles . blogspot . com**


	25. That Time

**EdxWin 100 themes**

"_That Time"_

**THEME TWENTY-FIVE**

**creativitybubbles. blogspot . com**

Winry nudged Ed while she thought Pinako's back was turned and whispered into the boys ear.

"Why are you packing stuff?" She inquired innocently.

"No Reason." Was Ed's muffled reply. Al glanced up with worry that was directed at Ed for a second only to be shut down as Ed leered at him. Winry could clearly tell that Edward had given Al a special type of look. Perhaps a 'don't you dare' type look. She leaned back against the wall and let her uncontrollable rejection sink in as she crossed her arms frantically over her chest. Her angry face slowly turned into one of defeat as she pouted and wrinkled her eyes in frustration.

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell Pinako that you two are planning to go somewhere tonight!" She added in simply.

Dead silence.

Al and Ed seemed to have a conference conducted with eye contact all within two seconds. Ed didn't seem like he was going to give in, until the panic in Al's eyes caused a sigh to emerge from Ed's lips.

"We've been saving for a long time after we came back from training for some ingredients." Ed whispered to Winry. He glanced up at Pinako who was busy tightening a screw and opened up his backpack to show a curious Winry who did her best to peek in between suspicious glances from Pinako.

"Sodium, carbonate?" Winry frowned in puzzlement. "What are those?" She screwed her face up with dissatisfaction. "Is that all your doing? Going to throw some white powder or something? How boring."

Ed puffed his chest and felt the heat rise to his cheeks in embarrassment.

"You don't know what it is because you're a girl and your dumb! Besides we aren't boring we aren't going to do anything with this that you think, cooking is girl's stuff!" He grinned after experiencing the look of utter disbelief on the young girls face. She tried to reach out for Ed's short hair to pull it backwards, but she couldn't reach, so instead she threw her half eaten apple at his face. Her intentions might have been for his face; however the apple smashed on the wall right behind him. Al, whom had been smart enough to keep to himself and his book the whole time easily avoided the wrath of Pinako. Then again he always did. Pinako headed straight for the two culprits and held them up by their ears.

"That's it, who threw that?" Pinako inquired calmly. No matter how angry she was the children had never seen her break a sweat about it.

They both pointed at each other, resulting in a horrified look from Edward who couldn't believe that Winry could be so malicious. Pinako turned to Al.

"I'm sorry I was reading my book, I didn't see." Al replied meekly. He wanted to stand up for this brother, but he had decided that Winry's wrath could be ten times worse and had therefore opted to blame neither.

"Right, time out for you two."

After virtually being thrown into Pinako's bedroom the two children turned away from each other in disgust.

"Bumhead!" Winry shouted sticking up her nose.

"Girl!" Edward poked fun of back.

Winry felt tears well in her eyes but didn't let them win. "If I'm such a girl how come I can fix things better than you!" She smiled to herself, feeling like she made a pretty good argument. After all, she had fixed cars, and some toys with her own bare hands, she didn't have to rely on alchemy like he did.

"That's cause you're a freak."

Winry turned around swiftly, her dress catching the wind flying through the window.

"Look!" She yelled, unable to keep her tears inside this time. She sniffled and watched as Edward started to overcome with guilt. She wiped her eyes and pointed firmly at the door. "Tell me what you're doing or I'm going to tell Granny right now!" Her strong words were backed up with her tiny feet making small, yet firm stomps towards the door.

"We are going to get mum back!" Edward shouted desperately in reply.

Winry froze. _But wasn't that the one thing... he should never do in alchemy? Wasn't that what his training was teaching him? That there were just some things you couldn't change. _

"Tonight. It will work Winry; we have Dad's old formula!" Edward started to rustle through his backpack to find the theory to back it up. "We got all the ingredients for a body, it will work Winry!" Edward seemed to have a light in his voice. But Winry knew how quickly that light would fade when he made this mistake.

"No..." Her tears came again and she ran to Ed's side to grab a tight hold of him. "No Ed you can't do that!" It was bad. It was bad. She didn't know why, but she just knew it was bad.

"Shut up Winry" He replied, shaking himself away from the girl's tight grasp on his arm.

"Ed! Do you know what's going to happen! It won't work! You could bring some monster back from hell!" She cried desperately feeling the room grow cold.

'I know what I'm doing! What the hell would you know? You're nothing but a stupid girl!' He had replied heartlessly. This had almost been enough reason for the Winry to run from the room in tears. But she didn't. She took on the upcoming sadness as anger and furrowed her eyebrows.

'Don't say I'm a stupid girl! Cause then you are a stupid boy!' She replied heatedly, clenching her fists at her side. She had nothing better to say to him. Nothing could make him change his mind.

"Don't talk to me." He countered harshly. She looked down at her clenched hands and decided to use them. So quickly, she threw a weak punch. Her tiny fists never collided with his cheek. He had snapped around at the sudden movement and tried to defend himself but the result had been terrible, his own fist coming into contact with her fragile cheek.

She had been stunned for that second his fist came into solid contact with her cheek. She had then fallen backwards, hitting her head against the wall with a sharp cry of pain.

She couldn't look into his eyes. She just let her hair fall down over her tear stained face. She sobbed quietly, trying to hide her tears from him. She didn't want to prove that she was just worthless girl.

But when she had struggled to get up, due to the weakness in her legs, she heard someone else's tears. She attempted standing again only to fall back down with a sharp pain in her ankle. She had sprained her ankle...

"I know you're angry at me… but could you please help me up." The young girl sobbed. She was worthless after all, relied on him for something, had let him hit and hurt her so easily.

When she finally looked up at the boy, tears heavier than her own were streaming down his face. His eyes were wide with disbelief and guilt. He couldn't believe what he had done. They remained that way for a while. Just looking at each other, and crying helplessly together. All she had for an apology were the hot tears that fell onto her leg. She had the warm tears that fell from his eyes.

The effects could still be seen today. When they fought he never brought a finger down on her. The thought didn't even cross his mind. Not even to grab her shoulders, not to get back at her for a wrench to the head. Not even when she humiliated him in front of everyone, because he had learnt his lesson the first time. He was never going to hurt Winry Rockbell again.

That time Edward had told her what he was going to do. Winry watched for the two brother's on the road. She never saw them, and never told Pinako. She regrets it to this day; she regretted it the moment al had showed up at the doorstep with Ed's limbless form in his hands.

From that time on, she had pretended like she never knew.

**Saturn Stars**

**creativitybubbles . blogspot . com**


	26. A Suddenly Remembered Instant

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_A suddenly Remembered Instant_

**THEME TWENTY-SIX**

She had been holding him tenderly again when she felt him push her away for a moment. An unexpected tremble would result from his painful memories.

When he felt like this because his arms or legs were hurting, Winry was proud of the fact she always positively knew that she could fix it. But when he felt like this because of the scars that rested ever so heavily upon his mind, nothing she could possibly do would help. Could she even help herself? The instants where Ed had suddenly remembered something, he always tried powerfully to rid out the pain. His attempts were useless and were enough to scar them both. Winry wondered if she could ever go back to the way she used to be, ever again.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She hated it that he flinched away from her touch during intimate moments. The moments were rare and treasured on soft moonlit nights, or cool morning sunrises. But nevertheless, they were rare. In those moments there was always something that would unexpectedly flick through his mind and for that instant her touch was unbearable, no matter how soft and gentle it was. She couldn't do anything more for the night, except hold him gently.

Winry Rockbell had to be grateful for the fact that he even trusted her. _He should automatically trust her! _After all, she had practically been looking after him all her life. However, she couldn't let her pride get in the way of everything he had experienced. She wouldn't ever know everything he had seen. She was okay with that now.

All the fights they'd had about his ever so harsh hindrance had taught her never to ask. She had to leave that flaming and passionately hard-headed girl behind sometimes, Edward had never responded well to her... Instead she opted to learn more about the wise woman she had inside, because her Grandmother had raised an extremely wise woman.

Her mind turned sorrowfully to the night Edward had made her change her hard-headed ways. It was because he had changed his.

She'd made a request to learn more about him again. Another night where she knew she would lose a part of him for asking, but she had anyway. The fight was the same as usual, and Edward had yelled harshly, insisting it wasn't her place to know. Winry knew she wasn't going to win, and slammed her body down harshly into the old couch. She'd been looking for a replacement for it just that day, and couldn't decide on one. Now that she felt its tattered leather dig into her thigh as she sobbed, she really wished she could turn back time. Edward was sitting at the doorway, watching the sunset form into night. Winry looked over at his back glared viciously. He never showed any remorse for making her cry.

"If I told you everything I had seen you'd never talk to me again..."

She widened her eyes and let her head lift up off her hand that was supporting it. "What?" She whispered to herself, Edward probably couldn't have heard it.

"So please Winry, please..." He twisted his head slightly towards her so she could see his eyes. Her glare immediately softened, and after taking a large breath she replied.

"Alright Edward... Alright."

Winry didn't know what to make of the memory, looking down at Edward's pain; she knew she could never ask anything like that of him again. She turned slightly to the right. Her body had become tense in the same position and begged to be against the soft sheets. It didn't take her long to slowly bring Edward's head down to her chest as she rested her back against the pillow. They rested like that, gently in-taking the breeze for a couple of minutes. Winry watched as the moonlight played on her own figure, she looked much whiter in their quiet moments like this. She smiled.

Of course he would apologize. Although he tried his hardest not to let his memories shine through his eyes to overtake his warmth for her, he knew it was all in vain. Her eyes were trained when it came to him, her eyes were sharp, and her touch was more beautiful than anything. Her senses had all been fine tuned just for him. That's why he hated it when he couldn't enjoy a wonderful experience with her.

But they both knew it would always be like this. Happiness would be the day where he remembered something beautiful. Instead of those nightmares that no adult could even endure to see.

She understands. Perhaps she knew all too well that he was grateful for that, at least. Together they make the perfect match. They wouldn't let some suddenly remembered instants ever get between that.

**SATURN STARS**

**creativitybubbles . blogspot. com**


	27. Rejected?

**EDXWIN 100 THEMES**

_Rejected?_

**THEME TWENTY-SEVEN**

_**This is based on the manga. Will contain spoilers for those who haven't read. **_

Edward watched Winry with suspicion as she edged closer to him. He was against the white wall of Rose's house where he had followed Al to, believing the Rentanjitsu girl would be with him. He was disappointed that she had decided to go home with the apparently bug sized envy.

"I was so worried." Winry held her hands to her chest and looked down to the side of her. Edward knew she was up to something. So he quickly scanned the living room, and doorways of other rooms he could see for any sign of life apart from them. He relaxed and took a deep breath.

He gasped for air as he felt her hands clasp around his waist. He looked down to see her blonde hair directly below his chin; it cascaded all over his shirt. She had probably reached for him in a hurry. He instantly tried to wriggle free.

"Ehhhh? Winry what the hell are you doing you moron!? You're still wet from the shower you're getting it all over me!" He used as an excuse. He was sure Winry would peg him for being past the "girls have cooties" stage.

"This is hard for me Edward."

He paused. What did she mean hard?

"Just be quiet this one time okay? Stop making it so tough." She nuzzled a bit closer. "I worry about you two, I'm just lucky that Al made it back otherwise I would have been double worried."

He could barely hear her words; she was talking directly into his warm coat. He raised his head slowly, looking up to the ceiling and held his arms directly away from Winry's contact. He tried to whistle innocently, but decided not to when he felt the sweat drip from his forehead. It was like in the car when she had pushed against him due to the lack of room. His breathing had become more ragged, not to mention he was sweating the whole time.

Winry lifted her head slightly, but didn't let her eyes settle upon him. With her gaze stuck on his shoulder she said softly, "Is this revenge?" She had noted how he hadn't held her. He only seemed to be calm and affectionate whenever she was hurt or needed to be saved. He could never just admit to himself that he would have that type of contact with her outside a battle zone as well.

Edward, who had calmed down looked down at her with a quizzical expression.

"Revenge?"

With her words in mind he formed a memory from a long time ago. He couldn't help but remember, it was a few years ago that he had attempted the exact same thing on her. But that was different, she had rejected him.

"_I don't want to kiss a guy shorter than me! I don't want to play the role of the male thank you very much!"_ She had huffed and walked away. He had been extremely hurt over the comment. Was she trying to say that she was the man of their relationship? Because she was taller!?

He laughed slightly. "Oh..." He replied. She raised her arms to Ed's neck and watched for a reaction. He started to sweat again. He decided that with her arms away from her waist he could push on her stomach.

"Come on Winry," he pleaded. Last thing he wanted to do was have Al or Rose walk in here. He didn't know what to think about Winry yet, he knew they had changed, he knew he had made a promise to her. He was going to keep it. But he didn't know what he wanted yet. What he wanted most was to protect the young girl, and being with him was not the best way that could happen.

Also there was the weirdness of it all. The way his feelings had suddenly changed didn't make up for the fact he had been childhood friends with Winry for almost seventeen years. His mind snapped away as her head dug into his neck. _Or maybe he'd always had a little crush on her..._ He could feel her breath against his shoulder and he shivered. It was so cold it was a nice feeling to have her there. However he continued to push.

"I'm leaving tomorrow right? You want me to go somewhere safe while I have the chance." She asked of him.

_CRAP! _His hands fell to his sides. She had heard his conversation with Al.

"Yeah..." He didn't know what else to say, but he felt angry at himself for letting Winry think that he didn't trust her with the full truth again.

"Then stop pushing me Ed! I won't see you brothers for a long time now I bet." She moved closer "Please."

She pushed closer against him, so close that he could almost feel her heart beat. He couldn't differentiate between his or hers and suddenly felt what she was feeling. Her hands trailed under his shirt. He hissed from the contact of her cold hands, but they soon warmed up. He'd never seen Winry like this before.

"I love you."

Her tiny words bombarded his mind with too many memories, especially Hawkeyes. He couldn't stop thinking about her words. _"You love Miss Winry don't you?". _He wanted to scream out loud. This was too much for him. He couldn't even think of what Lithium was made up of, what was happening to Winry and him?

"I don't know why I do."

He sighed and grabbed her upper arms. He didn't know why she did either.

"Winry!" He pulled her strongly from his neck and shook her gently. She was facing him now, and slowly raised she her eyes to his. For a second her gaze froze him. He shook his head and released a sigh.

"I just want you to be safe okay." His words became lost as she smiled slightly. "Right now I don't know what to think... but getting Al's body back is highest priority. I can't focus on what's happening... here."

"Ed," She whispered softly. "I understand its okay." Although this might have felt like a minor rejection she knew his true goal in life more than anyone else.

"I just want to make you happy one day when you see what we have achieved. I just want you to be safe. So please, just leave whatever you're feeling tonight, just wait for me okay? I'll know by then." He looked away and let her go. She brought her hands to her eyes.

"Goodnight Winry." He turned to walk from the room when he heard her sniff. He quickly leaned back and turned his body to face her. She was crying.

"Winry! Stop!" He was frantic, and he didn't know why crying made him frantic. He couldn't bear thinking he had broke his only promise to her. He had to stop it.

"No Ed." She said firmly. "These are my tears of happiness." She wiped them away and faced him with a bright smile. She grabbed her towel and toiletries from the living room and gathered them with a couple of sniffs.

"Why...?" He mumbled under his breath.

She had almost left the room when he watched her pause to think about her reply.

"Because... I think you just said you love me back." With that she left for her bedroom.

Edward smiled.

_I did Winry. _

**SATURN STARS**

**creativitybubbles . blogspot . com**


	28. Love Triangle

**EdxWin 100 themes**

_Love Triangle _

**THEME TWENTY-EIGHT**

He had been so caught up in his alchemy texts that day, that he hadn't even noticed her plop herself down into the chair, at first. He had unconsciously thought to himself that Winry had been occupied with her own affairs. He'd heard her tools clanking against hard surfaces, soon followed by her vicious growls. Winry was always trying to fix something, or improve something around the house that he had barely had any of her time for the past few days. He pushed his silky blonde locks from his face and continued to focus on his text. It had taken him a while to find something that would occupy him while she was messing around with her metal downstairs. Now that he had finally found something he wasn't going to let her break his concentration from it so effortlessly.

She had been watching him for quite sometime in a sort of dreamy, thoughtful trance when he finally lifted his head.

"Hey Winry, how long have you been there?" He asked her, flicking over to the next page with curiosity, knowing that she had been there for a couple of minutes or so. Her breathe had been reaching the nape of his neck, after all.

She didn't answer the question, merely smiled and removed the hair from her eyes shyly. He loved it when she did that, and she knew that.

"Edward, do you remember that boy that lived down by the rice fields?" Her question was released with a small pitiful voice he didn't often hear coming from the young woman's lips. He blinked and placed the book down on his lap with confusion. He thought he remembered the one she was talking about. But there were a few boys who lived around the rice fields... Hell the whole of Risembool was a freaking rice field. He decided to disagree.

"Umm no I don't." His book suddenly seemed so dull.

She stared back at him for a few seconds, and then sighed with exhaustion. Talking to a brick wall would end up in more activity.

"Am I supposed to?" He raised an eyebrow after noticing her exasperation. He wasn't trying to be his usually disagreeable self. This conversation was actually started to pique his interest.

"I really used to like him you know?" She answered suddenly after a few seconds of still silence. He once again blinked and shut his book. Pushing it to the side with rage he stared wide-eyed at her.

"And my wife-to-be is telling me this because?" He was a little angry at her for bringing it up and his fingers, which he had preciously placed on her knee, scrunched her dress aggressively within their grasp. He'd always been the jealous type.

She had always been the fumingly dangerous jealous type. So why?

She was silent.

"One of those childhood crushes…?" He asked with curiosity.

"He was always too busy for me… he liked someone else as well… and she was one of my good friends." She placed her hand softly on top of Edward's tensed fingers and tried to delicately pry his hands from her expensive silk dress. She had put it on this morning to get one of those lustful looks from him, even if for just a second.

He was in such a frightful state. She tried to calm him down. "But I… really liked him…"

"Do you still like him?" Ed asked firmly, she couldn't look at his blazing gold eyes when they burned into her like this. He abruptly opened his book to ready himself for some more reading. His disrespectful fiancé was obviously not as interesting as he had first thought this morning.

"I have always had to compete with something! Now it's a book!" She looked towards his pile of research and pointed. She then flicked her gaze towards the window with anger. He blinked for the third time, his face completely blank.

"My research…?" He looked towards the book he was holding in his hand and frowned slightly. _Compete with? Wait did she mean for him? _The sudden realisation made him blush and he just re-opened his book. He had only turned to this because she had been so busy with a project for the last couple of days.

"You're not clueless for once?" She snorted with disbelief. "I could tell you I loved you openly and you wouldn't even know what had hit you."

Edward smiled. "And what of your affairs down in the garage for the past couple of days? You didn't think I would get a little bored sitting around watching that? I only started to research this transudation after you started to research your new oven."

She paused for a moment and decided she had nothing to add.

"Winry, you don't have to compete with these things!" He held up his book and through it across the room. He took her hands in his violently. "Just like I don't I don't have to compete with your things either, why are women so suddenly emotional like this?" He sighed and pushed her hair from her forehead. She smiled.

"Maybe I just wanted a kiss." She leaned closer with a beaming smile. Edward leaned forward. The moment hung in the air as he rested his chin against her soft hair.

"Well," he replied "you better fetch Al then; he said something about wanting some attention earlier, because I am going to have a shower." He laughed at Winry's shock horror and left the room, anticipating the warm shower to come. She knew where to find the ten year old child, and promised herself to go give him an affectionate peck on the cheek later.

She grinned as she heard the shower start a couple of rooms down and turned to clean up his mess.

Don't you hate those love triangles?

**SATURN STARS**

**Thankyou so much to my reviewers. I only write because someone lets me know that they look forward to my work. Thanks for taking the time :)**


End file.
